Deadly Cute
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A cute, yet deadly ghost have set her eyes on Naruto because he is the first person to be scared of her and she want to keep him all to herself. A romance between shinobi and yandere ghost have bloomed and anyone who get in her way will be deal with. No one can stop her and her army of honorific specimens from getting what she want. "Naruto is mine. Mine! MiNe! mInE! MINE!"


**I present you one of the latest story, Deadly Cute! A Naruto x Spooky's House of Jumpscares crossover fanfic!**

**Warning: This story will contains characters death.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Spooky's House of Jumpscares and anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue: Scared By Spooky**

* * *

It was supposed to be another usual day for six years old Naruto until he come across an drunken man who want to take his anger out on the boy in alley and start chasing him down the empty streets. That was not the first time the little boy got chased by drunken people who always get mad at him but it's fortunately rare and he always get away from them…But this time, it's hard to lose this drunken man because he's almost right at his heels.

"Cooooome back here, yooouuu demoooon!" The man shouted, slurring over his words.

"No!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder, his eyes darting around for anything to help him lose this guy and he spot a gap in wooden fence of an weird big three-floor house that appeared to be abandoned. He immediately dive through the gap then make a break for this house as he can hear the drunk man hollered after him while struggle to get through the tight gap and Naruto quickly enter the house through the front door, spinning around to slam the doors closed with both hands. "Whew, made it!" Naruto kept his hands on the door while leaning against it in a feeble attempt to block this guy out, fail to realize that he should just turn the latch to lock it.

"You little piece of sh…" The voice of the drunken man hollered outside and the shouts ceased for a second before a bloodcurdling scream shatter the silence then fade out a second after.

"…Huh?" The boy blinked at the sounds with tilted head, 'What happened outside? Did these masked guys show up again?' He was about to open the door to peek outside but he hear a voice behind him.

"Hello, I am Spooky. And this is my home." A voice said with a chirp tone, "Can you humble visitor, make it through 1000 rooms? Can you find…Wait, a kid? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry, is that your house?" Naruto turned around as he scratched his head, "I was trying…To lost this…Guy outside…" He slowly trail off when his eyes land upon a twelve year old girl. She has light blue skin, long blue hair and black oval-shaped eyes. She wears a blue sleeveless dress. And she was floating in air! "Y-Y-You're…"

'I swear if he say I'm cute, I'm gonna…' Spooky kept staring down at him with a simple smile.

"A GHOST?!" He wailed then spin around to claw the door with a scream as the ghost blink rapidly, "D-DON'T POSSESS ME! PLEASE DO NOT HAUNT ME!"

"…" The ghost stared at the screaming boy for few minutes until her brain finally kick in before she get closer to him, "Wait, you're scared of me?" The boy's scream become louder, "Do you think I'm cute?"

"YOU'RE NOT CUTE, YOU'RE SCARY!" Naruto wailed loudly with tears running down his face as he attempted to shoo her away with his wild-swinging arms, "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

"…" Spooky stared blankly at him before she suddenly throw her hands up in cheer, "YES! I FINALLY SCARED SOMEONE!" She suddenly invade his personal space nose-to-nose, "You're my first! What is your name?" Naruto just screamed his head off as his back pressed against the wall, "Hehe, you quite have a strong lung, huh?" The boy's eyes rolled back up before he pass out on his rear with frothing mouth and she laugh at his reaction. "Wow, I scared him so much that he pass out, haha!" Spooky looked over him gleefully then poke his twitching body with a beaming smile. "Aw, so cute." She feel her cold dead heart pounding inside her chest, "Mmm, what is this feeling?" The ghost asked herself with a hum.

* * *

A groan slip through his lip when Naruto stir up from his slumber and he slowly look around at the empty entrance room in daze. "Huh?" He blinked few times, "Was it a dream…?"

"BOO!" Spooky's head suddenly popped up between his legs from the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed his head off again before he pass out again, much to the ghost's joy.

* * *

"Hahaha, you passed out almost sixty times!" The laughing ghost held her stomach as she floating over the curling boy, his body tremble violently.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Naruto sobbed.

"Pfft, I already got what I want." Spooky giggled with hands on her hip, "But you never give me your name. What's yours?"

"N-N-N-N-Naruto…" He whined, "P-P-Please don't eat me."

"I don't eat people." The laughing ghost wave it off, "That's their things."

"W-W-W-Who?!" Naruto's eyes widened in horror, "A-A-Are they gonna eat me?"

"Nope." Spooky replied right away, "I'm not letting them touch you because you're mine now."

"Y-You're going to possess me?!" He screamed.

"Nope." She laughed, "It's no fun to possess someone if I can't scare them…" She rubbed her chin, "But I might do it since it's you."

"NOOO!" Naruto cried.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Spooky laughed.

"C-C-CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO?!" He pointed at the doors with cries, he had tried to get out of this haunting house but it won't budge an inch!

"Hm, on one condition." The smiling ghost held her index finger out with a smile.

"W-W-W-What is it?!" Naruto pleaded with clasped hands, "I-I-I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" She smirked.

"ANYTHING!" He cried out.

"Visit me everyday." Spooky said, "Spend all your time with me forever and ever. If you break it, I will seek you out and drag you back here, keep you in here with me forever."

"O-O-O-Okay, deal!" Naruto wailed, the young boy unwittingly accepts something that he will never get out and it change the world in many ways but he won't know that for the rest of his life.

"Hehe, you better keep your promise or else." She snapped her fingers with a giggle and the doors swing open, causing the boy to flee the building with another bloodcurdling scream and he never notice a dead bloodied body near the stairs. Spooky watch the fleeing boy with another giggle and she sense someone approaching her from behind.

"_**Why do you let him go?"**_

"Because I feel like it." Spooky turned around to face a floating figure with deer-like skull in black cloak.

"_**If he come back, do we kill him like the oth…"**_

"No." The ghost cut the creature off with an eerily calm tone, "No one here will touch him. Because he's all mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

"_**I understand, my queen."**_ The creature dip its head in respect, moving back away as it fade into the darkness and the ghost turn to stare out at the front yard as the doors slowly swing close by some invisible force.

"Naruto is mine. Mine." Spooky giggled gleefully with insanity glint in her eyes as the tone in her voice slowly become unhinged, **"**Mi**ne. MiNe. MINE. MINE. MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!"**

* * *

**And that end the prologue of DC!**

**At six, Naruto meet a ghost that scare the daylight out of him and accidently get her affection in a bizarre twisted way because Spooky really love how easy he is to be scared by her. It looks like Spooky is a yandere! Uh-oh!**

**How will Naruto deal with the fact that the ghosts are real and that he's forced to visit her everyday? How will Spooky act around him? Who else will Naruto come across in this haunting murderhouse? What will we see next? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be slain in horror way.**


End file.
